fun is overated
by spindra
Summary: Toni is in her 6th year at hogwarts and is a....well...i guess you could call her a loner.until one day she isnt so alone -all reviews wanted-no sugar coating either
1. it went quick

"Toni come on , Katie is here to pick you up!" your mother called up the stairs of the attic,(when you retorned home from hogwarts on your first year your parents had given you the attic as your new room, so you could keep your school things with you.)even though you and katie were in different houses you were still great friends you'd both even gotten smilies on your wirsts so you'd always remember eachother.

"comming !" I half shoutedhalf puffed as I was climbing down the stairs. Its not that Im unfit ,I play chacer on the ravenclaw quiddich team, I just have this thing with stairs.

Once I got down the stairs I was out of breath, Katie Bell and my mum were ingaged in conversation and were paying me absolutely no attention at all, I saw my trunk lying open on the floor and my uniform was missing!

"BRIAN YOU LITTLE WORM!!"I shouted, Brian is my little brother and I had sort of a love-hate relationship with enthasis on the hate. It was his second yearat Hogwarts, Brian came round the corner with a grin on his young not-yet-beaten face

"what ??" he asks innocently

At that moment mum chose to acknoledge my existance "whats with all this shouting love?"

"Brian took my school robes!" I said while glaring at him

mum looks from me to Brian " Brian Cotton you get your sisters things rite now or there'll be trouble young man!!" she said a-matter-o-factly, and Brian being the mummas boy he is got your stuff then ran to Katies car, we carpool with katies family because we dont have a car.

the journey on the train was ..well... awrkward me and katie shared a compartment with the Weasley twins and that Lee Jordan guy, whats so awrkward about that you ask, well they were great fun to sit with but Lee kept flirting with me and ... well..I dont like him like that(I dont like him at all really), also Fred and George were giggling atboth of us the whole time. not good. I hate it when people laugh at me. Who does!

We were about 10 minutes away from Hogwasts when the train came to a stop, Katie and the boys looked at me and said to go check it out, you glared at then before heading out to the door(muttering about chickens) . and I see that other people were doing the same thing , then the door opposite me opened and a pale face came out.

Draco Malfoy looked at me and said "what are you lookin' at" then went back inside his compartment

I went back in mine.

'well what is it" Katie asked, just at that momemt the train gave a sudden jurk and the lights cut off.

"are you alright Toni?" Fred asked, I could tell it was Fred because he was closest to the window- which I'd just wacked my head on

"yeah, nothin borken" I answerd while getting off him and back to my seat, as soon as I'd sat down 3 people came screaming into your conpartment, before you could think a hooded figure came to the door and I felt all your emotions being replaced by unhappyness I started shaking, then a man came into the compartment and hand everyone a piece of chocolate, which I ate quite willingly, I suddenly felt warmth spread through me as soon as I'd eaten it.

once I'd all regained my sences I realised that the 3 screaming people were infact Malfoy and his thugs I looked at Katie, the twins and Lee and we all burst out laughing. I watched as the 3 sheepishly vacated the compartment, then reality kicked in "What were they?"I asked

it was Fred who answerd "Dementors- dad had to go to azkaban once, came back all shaky an' all "

"yeah,"said george " 'said they suck the happieness out'ta ya dont they"

" i wonder why it was on the train though?"said Lee

"cant be anything good can it - i mean if they're Azkaban guards" whisperd Katie, still a little shaken up.

the rest of the train ride was full of questions and no-one to answer them, which was anoying for everyone.


	2. why the hostility

2

The great feast wasnt so great, I sat with my friends in Ravenclaw and herd even more discussions on why the dementors were at school, because there was no way in hell that Sirius Black was stupid enough to come to hogwarts.

But I knew the whole story about why Sirius Black had escaped, my uncle works in the ministry and he herd from Fudge that Sirius was on the hunt for Harry Potter, to kill.

When the feast was over I were walking down the corridor towards my common room then I was stoped by 3 people.

"You'd better not tell any one about what happned on the train," Draco Malfoy sneered " or we'll make you wish you were never born"

I was backing away from them now, I'm a shy non-agressive pirson and this wasnt where I wanted to be, in the middle of the conflict. they continued to threaten me until we all realised that we were outside.They had their wands out and were backing me up to the lake so that my trainers were getting drenched.

"You dont scare me" I said hoping that I sounded brave, because I sure as hell didn't feel it.

Apparently neither did theybecause they kept on advncing on me. I felt like a deer in the head lights , suddenly my mind spun and I rememberd the last time I felt like this;

FLASHBACK

mum was lying on the floor with a huge ugly hand mark across her left cheek and He...the man who made it was comming towards me......

END FLASHBACK

I felt all my anger well up in side me until I just couldnt take it anymore - my hand plunged into my robes, I raised my wand above my head and shouted: "SPINDRA"

Now whats supposed to happen is a giant spider gomes out and spins them into a cocoon made from its web...but thats not what happned, in fact nothing happned, Malfoy and his goons cracked jokes of how poor my magic skills are, so I raised my wand again and they scarperd up to the castle(like scared little puppys).

I stood there stunned just staring at my wand then I shouted out in anger "Why! why didnt it work!"

"argh" came a groan from behind me, I spun around and washed up on the side of the lake was......

----------------------------------------

well to all thoes people - do ya like it now?

reviews are always welcome even flames - keeping in mind I'm new

anyway.................(slowly backs away)


End file.
